


(a kiss) to shut you up

by carissima



Series: a kiss [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: Tyson’s drunk and happy, half-leaning on Nate to keep himself upright and grinning stupidly at everyone who catches his eye. Training camp is done, the season starts soon and last year they made the playoffs instead of being the worst team ever. There’s endless possibilities in front of them and Tyson’s ready to start.





	(a kiss) to shut you up

**Author's Note:**

> a series of short, shorrrrrt fics posted on tumblr, reposted here, unbeta'd

Tyson’s drunk and happy, half-leaning on Nate to keep himself upright and grinning stupidly at everyone who catches his eye. Training camp is done, the season starts soon and last year they made the playoffs instead of being the worst team ever. There’s endless possibilities in front of them and Tyson’s ready to start.

He’s absolutely not going to move right now though because he’s definitely going to fall flat on his face if he tries to walk, but luckily Nate isn’t going anywhere and Gabe has a stupid amount of soft, comfortable surfaces in his house so he’s good.

Drunk and happy and good.

“Water,” Gabe says, appearing in front of him and thrusting it in his face.

“Nope,” Tyson grins at him. He knows he should drink it but he gets too much perverse pleasure in pissing Gabe off.

“Drink it,” Gabe growls at him and practically tips the whole glass down Tyson’s throat.

“Are you trying to drown me before the season even starts?” Tyson splutters. His shirt is soaked and Gabe is grinning at him like the maniacal, big-headed captain he is.

“Just looking out for you,” Gabe says seriously. Tyson doesn’t believe him for a second.

“Well I’m wet now,” Tyson grumbles, looking down at the water stains spreading fast on his shirt. “Lend me a shirt.”

“Yeah, no,” Gabe says flatly. “We’re not the same size.”

Tyson rolls his eyes and starts unbuttoning his shirt anyway. “So it’ll be a little loose on me,” he says. “Come on. Give me a shirt. One of your fancy ones.”

“Absolutely not,” Gabe says, grabbing Tyson’s wrist before he can shrug off the offending article of clothing and dragging him upstairs, past their amused teammates and into Gabe’s bedroom. Tyson hasn’t actually been up here before – he has some boundaries, thank you – but it’s pretty much the same as the rest of Gabe’s minimalistic, neutral house of boredom. Gabe’s rummaging in his ridiculously large closet and finally pulls out a plain black shirt that Tyson rolls his eyes at before he makes grabby hands at it.

He shrugs off his unbuttoned shirt and puts Gabe’s on, rolling the sleeves back a little because Gabe’s got stupidly long arms. It’s a little tight in the chest and at least five inches longer than Tyson normally wears his shirt, but he’s covered.

“Alright, can we get back to the party now?” Gabe asks dryly.

“Lead the way,” Tyson says graciously, following Gabe back downstairs where they get another round of amused looks from their stupid ass teammates.

Nate’s eyes widen when he sees Tyson. “Uh, nice shirt.”

“This thing smells like heaven,” Tyson says, smoothing his hands down his own chest. “Like, seriously. What laundry detergent do you use?”

“Just normal detergent,” Gabe says defensively, and like, Tyson wasn’t even teasing. The shirt really does smell great. Tyson leans down and brings the shirt upwards so he can sniff it.

“Oh my god,” he hears Gabe say faintly.

“Uh, you might not want to do that buddy,” Nate tells him with a pat on his shoulder. “Those seams are gonna bust if you pull much harder.”

Tyson looks down and grins. “Yeah, must be all that summer training,” he says proudly, straightening his shoulders a little to feel the material stretch across his chest. Then he flexes his arms, just because it’s hilarious watching Gabe’s eyes widen. “Relax, dude. I’m not going to rip your shirt.”

“Well, I mean you might,” Nate says.

Tyson turns to beam at him before he turns back to Gabe. “So I guess this is actual definitive proof that I’m bigger than you,” he says with a grin.

Gabe actually chokes on his beer.

“At least in one area,” Tyson continues blithely. “I mean, you’re obviously taller and your head is way bigger than mine but your head is bigger than everyone’s. And your arms are like, ridiculously long dude. Who needs arms this long?”

“Oh my god,” he hears Nate say behind him.

“Tyson,” Gabe say and suddenly those stupidly long arms are pinning him against the kitchen counter and he’s narrowing his eyes at Tyson. “My arms are completely normal.”

Tyson absolutely has no self-preservation instincts whatsoever and grabs one of Gabe’s biceps. “Definitely not normal,” he says, giving them a squeeze. Definitely bigger than his own.

“Tyson,” Gabe says in a different tone this time.

“Hmm?” Tyson looks up from where he’s inspecting the girth of Gabe’s biceps. Gabe’s staring at him and so is everyone else in the kitchen. “What? His arms are huge.”

“Please shut up, Brutes,” Nate pleads.

“I’m just saying,” Tyson says, aware that Gabe seems even closer now than before. “I uh. Fights. I mean, you like fighting so it makes sense that your arms are so big. And your thighs. Big thighs. And ass, obviously. Your ass is huge.”

“Tyson,” Gabe sounds strangled now, which is probably a sign that Tyson should shut up right now.

“So like, you’re probably bigger than me everywhere else,” Tyson concludes. Zero self-preservation and owning it, thank you. His gaze drops to Gabe’s crotch because no evening is complete without him totally and utterly embarrassing himself in front of Gabe with a bit of thirst. Gabe’s used to it now, Tyson thinks. Probably.

Anyway. Now he’s thinking about Gabe’s dick and okay, he’s seen it in the locker room and it’s probably bigger than Tyson’s.

“So yeah, bigger than me every-.”

Tyson gets cut off by Gabe’s mouth pressing against his.

“Thank fuck for that,” he hears Nate say distantly.

Gabe pulls back, way too soon since Tyson was too shellshocked to kiss him back and he flails just a little. Gabe’s got him though, catching his wrists and pulling them back against the counter.

“Uh,” Tyson says dumbly.

Gabe stares at him for a long moment before he turns to the rest of the team, who look less shocked that Tyson feels, and offers them a polite smile. “Tyson and I are just going to go upstairs and see if his shirt is dry,” Gabe says and pulls Tyson back up towards his bedroom.

“You-“ he starts when the door closes behind them but actually, he doesn’t even know what he wants to say. Gabe kissed him.

“You never learn when to shut up,” Gabe says with a sigh.

“So you kissed me to shut me up?” Tyson squawks. It’s undignified but he should totally get a pass here. “What the hell?”

“I kissed you before you suggested whipping out our dicks to compare sizes in front of everyone,” Gabe says through gritted teeth.

Of course, Tyson looks down at Gabe’s crotch again.

“You’re hard,” he says in surprise.

“Yes, thank you Tyson,” Gabe says flatly. “Why do you think I dragged you up here?”

“To have your wicked way with me?” Tyson asks hopefully. Gabe’s dick totally twitches, Tyson can see because Gabe’s pants are tighter than any pants should hope to be.

Gabe’s eyes narrow and he takes a step towards Tyson, and then another until he’s got Tyson pinned against the door. Tyson grins at him and easily loops his arms around Gabe’s neck. He’s got this, now.

“The entire team is downstairs,” Gabe says. It doesn’t sound like a no, though.

“Like you’re not a total exhibitionist,” Tyson scoffs, widening his legs so Gabe can slot a thigh between them. “They definitely think we came up here to have sex.”

“We’re not having sex,” Gabe mutters before his teeth sink into Tyson’s neck and he starts sucking.

“Oh-kay.” Tyson grabs Gabe’s ass and holds on for dear life as Gabe sucks what Tyson assumes will be the biggest, most possessive lovebite onto his skin. He tilts his head a little so Gabe has more room to work because hell yeah he’s down for that. “We could totally compare dick sizes though.”

Gabe groans but he doesn’t say no, so Tyson settles back against the door and lets Gabe mark him up while he shoves a hand down Tyson’s pants because Gabe’s an awesome multitasker.


End file.
